


Счастливчик Джим / Lucky Jim

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Angst, Fanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Time-Line: The Official Visit ep, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Поездка в Эдинбург (тайм-лайн серии "Официальный Визит")пре-слэш, ЮСТ, пропущенная сцена.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2016 года  
> Ремикс/ретеллинг нескольких сцен из романа "Счастливчик Джим" Э. Кингсли

Джим ещё раз проверил все карманы: ключа не было.  
«Видимо, обронил в баре».  
Он посмотрел на часы. Половина одиннадцатого. Конференция, с которой он сбежал, должно быть, уже закончилась.  
Это было абсолютно бессмысленно, но он ещё раз подёргал ручку двери своего номера, а потом и вовсе застучал в неё кулаком, сопровождая удары не слишком цензурными выражениями.  
Внезапно отворилась дверь по соседству:  
— Господин министр! Где вы пропадали?  
Никогда ещё Хэкер не испытывал такой радости при звуках голоса своего постоянного секретаря.  
— Ш-ш! — зашипел он, — Я, кажется, потерял ключ. Приютите меня?

Он испытал ещё большую радость, когда сэр Хамфри поманил его за собой. Не произнеся ни слова, Хамфри провёл Хэкера в спальню.  
— Куда вы исчезли после того, как произнесли с трибуны речь?  
Джим принялся рассказывать о своей эскападе. На лице секретаря появилось — и тут же исчезло — осуждающее выражение.  
«Всё равно, что отчитываться перед супругой», — подумалось политику. В то же время Хэкер не мог не признать, что Хамфри — одетый только в пижаму цвета индиго и небрежно накинутый на плечи яркий клетчатый халат, и освобождённый от своих обычных строгих тёмных костюмов с галстуками, — выглядит довольно… интересно.  
Хэкер удобнее устроился в кресле и с позволения Хамфри закурил сигарету, сразу почувствовав себя значительно лучше. Он закончил свой рассказ, умолчав лишь о точном количестве пинт, выпитых за вечер.  
Хамфри дослушал, не перебивая, и улыбнулся:  
— Ну что же… Сейчас слишком поздний час, чтобы вас бранить. Но, конечно, образцовые министры так не поступают. Боюсь, некоторые подумали, что вы много себе позволяете.  
— Не сомневаюсь, вы нашли, что сказать в защиту своего министра.  
— У меня не было такой возможности: господин президент Буранды заявил, что вы, скорее всего, заседаете в ближайшем пабе.  
— Чарли! Жалею, что не свернул ему шею на первом курсе ЛЭШа. Нет, каково, а? Ведь причина, по которой мне понадобилось срочно снять напряжение — это он со своей экстремистской речью! И, пожалуйста, Хамфри, не называйте его _господин президент_. Он не достоин этой чести.  
— Вы зря так горячитесь. Ведь кризис нам удалось вполне успешно разрешить.  
Хэкер неблагозвучно фыркнул:  
— Это не надолго, гарантирую. Никогда, слышите, никогда нельзя точно сказать, какие дьявольские мысли роятся в голове у Чарли… Подождите меня минуточку, ладно? Мне нужно в ванную… Не уходите никуда.

Когда он возвратился, Хамфри точно так же сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги и обхватив колени руками, но Хэкер заметил, что, в его отсутствие, он расстегнул воротник пижамы, как если бы ему стало жарко. Это смутно взволновало Джима, словно Хамфри сделал это специально для него. Джим чувствовал себя уже вполне сносно (хотя девятая пинта всё-таки была лишней) и с удовольствием снова развалился в кресле. Они ещё поговорили о том, как прошла конференция. Затем Хамфри сказал:  
— Ну, уже поздно. Вам лучше спуститься за запасным ключом.  
— Да, знаю. Сейчас уйду. Мне так хорошо здесь у вас, так спокойно…  
— Не правда ли? А ведь утро и день были совершенно сумасшедшие. А сейчас… Уже и не помню, когда в последний раз мне… — Хамфри задумчиво остановился, не договорив, но всё равно слова эти, сказанные его тихим шёлковым голосом, заставили Хэкера почувствовать, как на самом деле он всё ещё пьян… и как шумно у него колотится сердце. Впоследствии он так до конца и не понял, зачем сделал то, что сделал: почему пересел на кровать к Хамфри, притянул к себе за плечи и крепко поцеловал в рот, запрокинув ему голову далеко назад.

Что побудило его к этому? Золотистый халат, сползший с одного плеча, — или чуть растрепавшиеся надо лбом вьющиеся волосы, — или воротник пижамы, дразняще обнажающий ключицы? Но, что бы ни толкнуло его на этот шаг, результат получился совершенно недвусмысленный: Хамфри обхватил его шею руками и весьма пылко ответил на поцелуй — куда более пылко, чем во время любовных встреч, регулярно случавшихся в фантазиях Хэкера.

Джим не глядя снял пиджак и бросил его в сторону. Он снова поцеловал Хамфри, ещё крепче, раздвигая его губы языком, и чувствуя, как всё сильнее и сильнее кружится вокруг комната. Через две-три минуты ему показалось уже вполне естественным запустить ладонь под скользкий шёлк халата. Хамфри прижался к нему теснее и нежно проговорил что-то, чего Джим не разобрал.

Ему казалось, Хамфри может позволить ему больше — хотя до какого предела, было не совсем ясно. Но будет ли это честно? Что произойдёт дальше — с их сотрудничеством в министерстве? Сможет ли он работать так же успешно со своим постоянным заместителем, после того, как…? Нет, нельзя, чтобы это произошло. Но с другой стороны… Ему нестерпимо хотелось зайти дальше… Мысли разбегались. Будь он трезвее, он мог бы что-нибудь решить… С другой стороны, очевидно, что Хамфри сам хочет этого. Стоило ему ощутить тёплое дыхание на своей щеке, как сдерживаемое плотское желание вспыхнуло с новой силой. Всё, что тревожило его по-настоящему — возможность того, что Хамфри скажет «нет». Хэкер снова запустил руку ему под одежду, на этот раз задирая его рубашку. От этого интимного в своей сути жеста и от того, как затрепетал под ним Хамфри, головокружение усилилось и Хэкер окончательно потерял способность мыслить.

Минутой позже он сделал несколько движений недвусмысленно и откровенно отражающих его следующие намерения. До этого момента Хамфри реагировал на все его прикосновения и ласки вполне бурно, поэтому Хэкер больше не колебался и не сдерживался. Последовала короткая борьба. Хамфри оттолкнул его от себя и Хэкер отлетел в сторону, ударившись о столбик изголовья. На прикушенной губе выступили капельки крови, которые Джим промокнул рукавом. Хамфри вскочил с кровати, запахивая халат.  
— Пожалуйста, уйдите… — его голос дрогнул, глаза подозрительно блестели.  
Хэкер сел на смятом покрывале, не без труда наклонился и подобрал с ковра пиджак.  
— Что случилось? Я напугал тебя?  
В следующее мгновение он сообразил, что слёзы, которые он видел в глазах Хамфри, на самом деле были слезами _ярости_.  
— Убирайтесь вон, Джеймс!  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я только не понимаю почему…  
Хамфри посмотрел на него с выражением загнанной лани, резко отвернулся и прошёл через небольшую гостиную к двери, ведущей из номера. Хэкер нехотя поплёлся следом. Он прислушался: дальше по коридору слышались чьи-то шаги.  
— Хамфри, кажется, сюда кто-то идёт. Не хотите же вы, чтобы меня заметили выходящим из вашего номера в такой час… в таком виде?  
С заметным усилием сохраняя самообладание, тот повторил:  
— Прошу вас, уходите.  
Хэкер отогнал навязчивую мысль о том, что Хамфри совсем неплохо справляется со своей ролью, что сцена неплохо поставлена и сыграна. Стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали как можно более сочувственно, он произнёс:  
— Не нужно так к этому относиться. Я сделал чудовищную глупость, признаю. Но, понимаете ли… — Хамфри не дал ему закончить.  
— Я очень хорошо вас понимаю, Джеймс, — в его голосе не было сарказма, тон был совсем бесцветным. Один уголок его рта был чуть-чуть опущен — горькая усмешка, хорошо знакомая Хэкеру.  
«Дорогой Хамфри…», — подумал он и (как ему казалось) участливо положил руку на его плечо.  
Но тот посмотрел на него во все глаза, сделал шаг назад, прижавшись спиной к стене и заговорил так, что Хэкеру снова подумалось, будто они репетируют какую-то театральную сцену.  
— Как вы смеете? Перестаньте хватать меня! Это абсолютно неприемлемо! С чего вы вообразили, что можете себе такое позволять? За кого, чёрт побери, вы меня принимаете? Разве я давал вам хоть малейший повод думать, что мне…

Он продолжал говорить в том же духе, но Джим как ни старался, не мог отогнать мысль, будто Хамфри, несмотря на все волнения и переживания, ни разу не повысил голос сильнее, чем следует.  
— Только этим утром, господин министр, я думал, как хорошо складываются наши рабочие отношения… Но то были просто глупые мысли, не так ли? Я страшно ошибался на ваш счёт…  
— Нет-нет, Хамфри, вы ошибаетесь сейчас, а тогда вы были совершенно правы, — перебил его Хэкер. — Всё это не должно закончиться вот так… Иногда люди совершают ошибки… мы ведь с вами не машины… Но вы ни в чём не виноваты, вы всегда вели себя просто идеально, это всё я.  
Он продолжал говорить убаюкивающими банальностями, а сэр Хамфри смотрел на него, словно зачарованный. Он стоял безмолвно, прислонившись к стене и обнимая себя за плечи. Когда Джим исчерпал весь свой запас оправданий, Хамфри опустил взгляд и чуть повернул голову, кивнув на дверь.  
У Джима снова появилось ощущение, будто стены раскачиваются. Он вышел в коридор.  
«… чёрт возьми, я же его министр… это моё законное право — учитывая, чего только я от него не натерпелся и не наслушался».  
На площадке у лестницы с ним столкнулся Бернард. Хэкер смерил его подозрительным взглядом.  
«Уж не подслушивал ли ты?»  
— Доброй ночи, — поздоровался молодой человек, учтиво не замечая помятый вид своего начальника. И передал ему найденный в баре отеля ключ.

***

В своём номере Хэкер в первую очередь изучил содержимое мини-бара: ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось портвейна. Пробка выскочила с праздничным новогодним звуком. Джим опустошил бутылку одним глотком сразу на треть. Часть вина при этом тонкой струйкой пролилась ему на грудь. С грохотом поставив бутылку обратно, он отправился в спальню, раздеваясь на ходу.

Расхаживая по комнате, он с недоумением вспоминал детали того, что произошло в номере Эплби. Он постарался собраться с мыслями. Неужели он и правда так нуждается в благосклонности Хамфри? Ответ был тот же, что и раньше: да. Однако он бы не сделал этой смелой попытки или уж, во всяком случае, не проявил бы такой напор, если бы Хамфри не отвечал ему так пылко. Но зачем он проявил весь этот пыл, или, вернее, почему потом так бесцеремонно выставил его из своего номера? Хэкер с усилием сформулировал свою мысль. Они оба желали того, что почти случилось, он почувствовал это сегодня — влечение было взаимным. И существовало это напряжение между ними уже давно.  
Возможно, Хамфри до этого вечера не отдавал себе в этом отчёт… и испуган тем, чего требует его природа?  
Почувствовав, как на него действуют подобные мысли, Хэкер нахмурился и отправился в ванную.

Там он опустился на колени, словно для молитвы, и быстро обслужил себя, воображая, как это было бы, если Хамфри на самом деле отдался ему этой ночью. И какой была бы его реакция, узнай он, сколь частым стал этот сюжет в снах его министра. Потом Хэкер встал под холодный душ, стараясь разобраться в своих путающихся мыслях. Хорошенько остыв, он натянул пижаму — прямо на мокрое тело, вычистил зубы (ему удалось попасть зубной пастой на щётку лишь с третьей попытки). Покончив с вечерней рутиной он, наконец, смог добрести до кровати и неуклюже забраться под одеяло, попутно задев прикроватный столик и смахнув с него разложенные на полированной поверхности часы, запонки и свёрнутый роликом галстук. Джим слышал, как одна из запонок закатилась под кровать, но сил выбраться из-под одеяла у него уже не оставалось. Только сейчас он заметил, как на него подействовал выпитый раньше портвейн. Комната, казалось, начала опрокидываться, воздух был пронизан жужжанием. Хрипло бранясь, Хэкер сел на кровати. Комната стала неподвижна. Он взбил подушки и, в конце концов, кое-как смог устроиться полулёжа. Ворочаясь в неудобной постели, он почему-то был уверен, что за стеной, в соседнем номере, Хамфри так же не может сомкнуть глаз. Джим тихонько застонал, представив, сколько усилий ему придётся потратить на то, чтобы Хамфри согласился выслушать его и принять извинения… И это дело нельзя откладывать надолго — ведь завтра днём все чиновники отбывают в Лондон, оставляя своих политических хозяев в Шотландии ещё на несколько дней для занятий делами сугубо партийными.

***

Когда следующим утром Хэкер вновь воскрес к жизни, и, умываясь, посмотрел в зеркало, он решил, что выглядит не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, чувствовал он себя гораздо хуже. Он долго зачёсывал непослушные волосы на косой пробор, приглаживая их водой и, в конце концов, добился вполне сносного результата. При мысли о еде его замутило, но он всё-таки решил спуститься в столовую и выпить пару чашек крепкого чая. К своему удивлению, среди малочисленных ранних пташек он увидел сэра Хамфри. Чиновник сидел за одним из дальних столиков, напротив холодного камина. Одет он был, как обычно, в строгий костюм-тройку, по мнению Джима, ужасно его старящий. Рубашка, галстук и декоративный платок в нагрудном кармане были подобраны с претензией на артистичность — в каких-то лиловых тонах, для которых Хэкер не знал точных названий. Он отметил про себя, что этот претенциозный утренний вид находился в странном несоответствии с поведением Хамфри. Люди, которые так одеваются, не должны придавать значения некоторым вещам и уж во всяком случае не должны реагировать на них так бурно. Нельзя одеваться и вести себя так, словно ты человек без предрассудков, а на самом деле только и думать, что о приличиях.  
«Нет, так рассуждать не годится. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на том, как бы его умилостивить. Конечно, в чём-то Хамфри и прав, хотя и не в том смысле, как ему кажется».  
Вздохнув, Хэкер налил себе в чашку горячего чая из термоса. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Хамфри пристально смотрит на него взглядом, значение которого Джим не смог расшифровать. Ему стало не по себе, но он мужественно улыбнулся и двинулся к поставленной цели — к отпущению грехов… или, может быть, к признанию, которое положит конец их ссоре.

Он подошёл ближе и заметил, что Хамфри, видимо, только что вымыл и уложил волосы. Аккуратно волосок к волоску причёсанные, тусклые вьющиеся пряди почему-то заставили его сердце сжаться от бесконечной нежности вперемешку с раскаянием и печалью. Одновременно его охватило острое, безнадёжное желание. Вместе с похмельем это было невыносимо.

Сначала Хамфри был разгневан, непреклонен и неумолим. Затем просто разгневан. Затем угрюм и лаконичен.

— Ах, господин министр, — проговорил он наконец, поправляя галстук. Этот жест, аккуратный и сдержанный (как и все его манеры и движения) Хэкеру показался почти женственным. Впрочем, больше в облике Хамфри ничего женственного не было. — Давайте прекратим этот разговор. Я смертельно устал. Мне только нужно, чтобы меня оставили в покое. На вашем месте я бы лучше отдал должное завтраку.  
Хэкер поморщился:  
— У меня совсем нет аппетита. Обойдусь парой чашек чая.  
— Так сколько же вы на самом деле вчера выпили?  
— Точно не помню, — пожал плечами Хэкер. — Пинт восемь.  
— В таком случае совсем неудивительно, что вы теперь плохо себя чувствуете.  
Хэкер отвернулся в сторону окна, беззвучно шепча под нос «благочестивый» и «чопорный», будто ругательства. Всё это было сложно. Но в конце концов, всё, связанное с Хамфри, простым быть не могло априори. Зачем они только повстречались? С каким лицемерным выражением Хамфри отчитывал его вчера! И всё же… то, что случилось перед их ссорой недвусмысленно свидетельствовало, что Хамфри не всегда так уж чопорен, как казалось с первого взгляда. С волнующей ясностью Хэкеру вспомнились жар его тела, желание в тёмных глазах… Он снова повернулся к Хамфри, который с равнодушным видом пил свой кофе, одновременно читая первую страницу «Морнинг Пост».  
— А как _вы_ себя чувствуете? — вернулся к прерванному разговору Хэкер.  
— Отлично, благодарю вас.  
— Вы сказали это так, что в это трудно поверить.  
— Вот как? Очень жаль. Я на самом деле чувствую себя превосходно.  
Хамфри ответил необычайно резко. Мускулы на его лице напряглись.  
Оглянувшись по сторонам, Хэкер наклонился к нему ближе, и сказал мягко, насколько только мог:  
— Ну же, Хамфри, не говорите так. Разве мы враги? Если вы и правда чувствуете себя хорошо — тем лучше. Только ради бога давайте больше не ссориться.  
Хамфри вдруг резко загородился газетой, а когда спустя минуту переворачивал страницу, Хэкер заметил, что он часто-часто моргает, будто пытаясь отогнать слёзы. Хэкер растерялся и не знал, что сказать, а Хамфри снова скрылся за газетным разворотом.  
Джим на мгновение дотронулся до его кисти:  
— Я не хотел вас расстроить.  
Хамфри яростно сложил газету.  
— Вы тут ни при чём — я сам во всём виноват. Простите, господин министр.  
— Не нужно...  
— И всё же государственный служащий не вправе отвечать в подобном тоне.  
— Не берите в голову. Скажите лучше, что вас так огорчает.  
— Всё. И ничего. Со мной это случается, — он зло усмехнулся.  
— Вы на себя наговариваете. Наверное, просто плохо спали, вот и всё.  
— Да, Джеймс, я плохо спал и, как всегда, после этого чувствую себя ужасно… несчастливым. Всю ночь думал: на черта всё это нужно? И я сам в особенности.  
Несколько мучительных мгновений Хэкер не знал, что сказать на эту неестественную для Хамфри откровенность. В конце концов, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, он достал портсигар.  
— Хотите?  
Хамфри задумчиво положил протянутую Джимом сигарету на краешек блюдца и неуверенно спросил:  
— Поглядите на меня — всё в порядке?  
— Да, вполне. Только вид немного усталый.  
— Не мог уснуть до четырёх утра. Перепробовал всё: и горячую ванну, и аспирин, и закрытые окна, и открытые окна, — он покачал головой. — Обычно я принимаю снотворное, но, как назло, забыл взять его, когда собирался в поездку.

Они продолжали негромко беседовать в том же тоне, а столовая постепенно наполнялась постояльцами. Часы на каминной полке показывали уже половину десятого. Хэкеру стало совершенно очевидно, что ему лучше увести Хамфри куда-нибудь — хотя бы просто пройтись по газону, благо погода за окнами стояла чудесная.  
Во время прогулки по окружающему отель небольшому саду он улучил удобную минуту и сказал:  
— А может, мы пообедаем с вами на следующей неделе вместе, где-нибудь в районе среды? Вы свободны?  
Этот вопрос почему-то побудил Хамфри вернуться к первоначальной резкой манере разговора.  
— Свободен ли я? Чем, по-вашему, я могу быть занят?  
Хэкер невольно остановился.  
— Ну, я не знаю… Ведь, кажется, в среду проходят совещания постоянных секретарей всех министерств?  
— Это действительно так… Секретарь Кабинета говорил, наше совещание на следующей неделе будет чрезвычайно важным.  
— Ну вот видите, вы действительно заняты.  
— Да, верно, — ответил Хамфри с таким холодным и отстранённым видом, будто твёрдо и окончательно решил стереть из памяти весь их разговор в столовой — а также и то, что случилось между ними накануне. Это задело Джима сильнее, чем всё, что Хамфри наговорил ему прошлой ночью.  
— А что секретарь Кабинета затевает?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Хамфри устало. — Ничего потрясающего, думается мне. — Он взглянул на Хэкера со странным выражением. — Мне пора идти. Я сегодня уезжаю в Лондон.  
— Так может быть, вы всё же поужинаете со мной, когда я вернусь? — сделал ещё одну попытку Джим.  
— Не знаю, — повторил Хамфри.  
У Хэкера появилось такое ощущение, будто сейчас, сию минуту, он должен успеть вскочить на ходу в поезд… замешкаешься на мгновение — и шанс упущен.  
— Я заеду за вами сразу после вашего совещания?  
— Как хотите, — Хамфри произнёс это каким-то странным, безжизненным голосом. — Обычно мы заканчиваем в половине шестого.  
— Послушайте, вы не пожалеете: я знаю замечательный индийский ресторанчик с лучшим карри в городе. А после мы могли бы придумать что-то ещё… Обещаю вести себя образцово. Сходим в кино или что-нибудь в этом роде… на какой-нибудь концерт… Почему бы и нет? Я знаю, вы любите музыку.  
— Да… — кажется, его голос чуть-чуть оживился.  
— Что бы вы хотели послушать, Хамфри? — ласково спросил Джим.  
Через десять минут оказалось, что они вместе идут в Альберт-холл. Хамфри, не замечая, что держит его за руку, рассказывал Джиму о предстоящей премьере какой-то русской постановки с непроизносимым названием. Щёки у него немного разрумянились, и было совершенно ясно, что он получает удовольствие, представляя будущий вечер. Хэкер был рад и обескуражен, что его предложение имело столь грандиозный успех. Одарив его нежной смущённой улыбкой, и выглядя, по мнению Джима, привлекательнее, чем когда-либо, Хамфри скрылся в дверях гостиницы.

Хэкер, счастливый тем, как всё повернулось, едва удержался от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте от восторга. Это ведь будет настоящее свидание, верно? Никто из них не произнёс этого слова, естественно, но что это, если не свидание? Именно этого Джим и хотел для себя с Хамфри: не торопливой гомосексуальной случки на жёсткой и неудобной гостиничной кровати; не пошлой интрижки во время служебной командировки; — а настоящих отношений вроде тех, что у него бывали раньше: старомодных свиданий, галантного ухаживания, маленьких романтических мелочей, милых комплиментов, бережной и нежной близости. Джим чувствовал: это именно то, по чему истосковался Хамфри, — об этом он пытался сказать, насколько позволяла ему ставшая второй натурой сдержанность и скрытность. Конечно, подобные отношения, в отличие от большинства предыдущих, что Джим имел с женщинами, придётся держать в тайне практически — да что там! — ото всех. Но зато им с Хамфри больше не нужно таить свои чувства друг от друга. Джим был абсолютно уверен: для счастья это самое важное.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несколько слов о моих фанонах здесь:
> 
> 1) Джим бисексуал (и вполне в ладах с этим), но бОльшая часть его отношений в зрелом возрасте была с противоположным полом. Хамфри — гомосексуален, но из-за нескольких не слишком удачных романов в юности (а так же очень консервативного воспитания и окружения, и принятого делового кодекса/корпоративной этики) в зрелом возрасте в основном почти полностью ведёт асексуальный образ жизни… до встречи с Джимом =)
> 
> 2) После завершения сюжета этого фика мне видится два возможных варианта развития событий:
> 
> — со знаком «минус»  
> К моменту возвращения Джима обратно в Лондон Хамфри успел ещё раз передумать, и их отношения так и остаются *не спетой песней*. Драма и ангстище для любителей оных… OTP must suffer! %>
> 
> — со знаком «плюс»  
> Совместный вечер проходит успешно, Джим старается изо всех сил вести себя как настоящий джентльмен… на свидании с викторианской леди xD хэппи энд — ну, на несколько хороших лет, например… (Но вообще-то это весьма относительный *хэппи-энд* ИМХО, потому что возможные отношения в этой паре мне видятся вполне «мозговыносящими» и выматывающими для обоих: Джиму придётся всё время догадываться, что идёт не так, потому что Хамфри из тех, кто руководствуется лозунгом *если нужно объяснять — то не нужно объяснять*.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фанон (один из) для первого свидания OTP :)

— Я погашу свет? Вы не против?  
— Не против.  
— Секунду.

Джим щёлкнул выключателем и комната погрузилась во тьму. Отблески тусклого сумеречного света всё ещё проникали через неплотно задвинутые шторы, но их было так мало, что на пути от окна Джим налетел на кофейный столик. Задребезжал фарфор, Джим шёпотом чертыхнулся, Хамфри издал сдавленный смешок, явно прижимая ладонь ко рту.

— Ловко вы, — прокомментировал он, когда Джим снова опустился на кушетку рядом с ним.  
— Надеюсь, ничего не разбил.  
— Вроде нет. Если вы о чашках.  
— Очень смешно.  
Джим придвинулся ближе. Его глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте.  
— Хамфри, спасибо, что пригласили меня к себе. И ещё, — добавил он своим самым бархатным и проникновенным голосом, — я очень рад, что у вас всё-таки нашлось время провести со мной вечер.  
— И я рад… Хотя, признаться, меня всё ещё немного мучает совесть… я хочу сказать, за то, что поддался на ваши уговоры: сбежал с вами, недосмотрев спектакль…  
— И как это только вы согласились на мои авантюры?

Хамфри молчал довольно долго, потом ответил:  
— Просто я вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. День сегодня случился утомительный — ну да вы в курсе: скоро министерству предстоит очередная проверка… Да и постановка, по-моему, была не слишком удачна. Можете назвать меня старомодным, но я всё-таки предпочитаю модернизму классику. Вот и подумал: почему бы в самом деле не пропустить третий акт… согласно вашему предложению.  
Сказано всё это было в лучших традициях чопорного и рассудительного сэра Хамфри Эплби. Тоном, приберегаемым для строгих бесед с министрами, их личными секретарями и политическими советниками. Джим с улыбкой покачал головой, пользуясь тем, что в темноте они практически не видят друг друга.

Мимо окон вниз по улице проехала машина, и свет её фар, просочившийся через щель между шторами, на несколько мгновений выхватил из тьмы фигуру сэра Хамфри — прямую и напряжённую: точно так же он просидел весь вечер рядом с ним в театральной ложе. Джим даже не удивился, увидев, что Хамфри отодвинулся от него к краю дивана, к самому подлокотнику.  
«А чего, собственно, ты ожидал — что он мгновенно бросится тебе на шею?»  
Тишина стала пронзительной.  
Хамфри вдруг проговорил гораздо эмоциональнее:  
— Но это не всё… Далеко не всё. Мне сейчас совсем не хочется вам лгать… Я согласился, потому как мне всё осточертело.  
— По-моему, тут не хватает конкретики. Что именно?  
— Говорю же: всё. Абсолютно. Я ведь могу не притворяться перед вами? Я чувствую, что у меня в жизни… всё складывается не вполне так, как мне бы хотелось…  
— А я-то думал, у вас складывается всё, за что бы вы ни брались, Хамфри, — произнёс Джим с чувством и легко сжал локоть собеседника. Потом медленно, — чтобы Хамфри мог убрать руку, если захочет, — скользнул ладонью ниже, к его кисти, и переплёл его пальцы со своими.  
Может быть, ему уже позволен поцелуй? В конце концов глупо сидеть в темноте просто так… Да и не пригласил бы его гордый и суетный сэр Хамфри Эплби на чашечку кофе в свою уютную гостиную исключительно из вежливости… верно?  
Джиму казалось, Хамфри решил наконец-то довериться ему — судя по его откровенности…  
Впрочем, с их прошлого «разговора по душам», произошедшего после определённых событий в Эдинбурге, прошло почти два месяца.  
Джим уже с трудом мог вызвать в памяти вкус губ сэра Хамфри, знал только что целовать его было восхитительно.  
И с тех пор Хамфри Эплби, казалось, играл с ним в «близко-далеко»: вёл себя то беспричинно холодно (но с неизменной вежливостью), то — снова давая Джиму повод надеяться — с теплотой и нескрываемой симпатией.  
Альберт-холл, кстати, они так и не посетили — и несколько следующих запланированных _первых свиданий_ Хамфри так же отменил по тем или иным причинам. Всё это время Джим с трепетом ждал, когда же Хамфри будет готов дать им шанс… и будет ли.  
В молчании проползла ещё одна минута.

— Уверен, всё у вас не так уж плохо, Хамфри.  
— Не понимаю, откуда такая уверенность, — отвечал тот опять строгим учительским тоном.  
— Ну, глядя на вас сложно предположить другое, — Джим непринуждённо пощекотал большим пальцем ладонь собеседника. Тот резко убрал свою руку.  
— Вы правы, конечно, мне совсем неплохо живётся и в основном везёт. Просто… я иногда не представляю, что делать дальше… Мне словно удалось всех провести и обманом занять чужое место. Бывают дни, когда я чувствую себя, будто самозванец, которого вот-вот выведут на чистую воду! У вас такое бывает?  
Джиму стало смешно. Он попытался представить себе человека, выглядящего более самоуверенным (и самодовольным), чем обычно выглядел сэр Хамфри Эплби — и не смог. Примерно в этом смысле он и высказался.  
— Вы, только, пожалуйста, не обижайтесь, Хамфри.  
— Но я серьёзно, — упёрся тот. — Впрочем, я рад, конечно, что у вас и остальных складывается обо мне совсем иное впечатление. Иначе я бы и не достиг ничего в жизни, верно? Не будь у меня вида, будто я знаю совершенно всё совершенно обо всём.  
— А вы, значит, все эти годы просто прикидывались? Не бойтесь, я никому не скажу. Ваши тайны со мной в полной безопасности. Нем как могила. Клянусь.  
— Неужели?  
— Ну вот, вы опять перескочили на свой высокомерный тон. Словно мы в офисе. У вас привычка говорить и вести себя иногда, словно строгая гувернантка.  
— Вот как? — повторил Хамфри ещё более чопорным тоном.  
— А вы разве не слышите себя со стороны? Знаете что? Вот моя теория: я думаю, вы напускаете на себя это высокомерие в ситуациях, когда не знаете, что делать или что сказать — вот как сейчас, здесь со мной. Хотя, вообще-то, должен признать, ваша заносчивость очень вам идёт — у вас такая подходящая внешность… может, в ней всё и дело. Ну и в том, конечно, что вам просто нравится быть заносчивым.

Хамфри молчал довольно долго и Джим мысленно дал себе тумак за самонадеянность и болтливость. Вот ведь нашёл время для выступлений!  
«Хуже, чем политик на партсобрании…»  
И вдруг Хамфри выпалил:  
— На самом деле под «не складывается» я имел в виду личные отношения… понимаете?.. с мужчинами. Наверное, поэтому я так долго и не мог решиться на сви… на встречу с вами — хоть мы и обговорили всё ещё во время визита в Шотландию. Будь вы менее тактичны и терпеливы… или не так обаятельны… Знаете, когда я только обосновался в Лондоне… — Хамфри вдруг запнулся.  
Он вздохнул и начал заново. Звенящий волнением голос казался сейчас совсем юным.  
— В общем, когда я только поступал на государственную службу… — он снова осёкся. — Н-нет, не могу: вы и так бог знает что обо мне думаете.  
— Ничего подобного! — поспешно заверил Джим.  
Но Хамфри молчал.  
— Вы, конечно, сейчас заявите, что это не моё дело, Хамфри, но я вам так скажу: любой, кто в прошлом вёл себя с вами… недостойно … идиот и напрашивается на хорошенький пинок! Я бы… никогда, ни за что… не причинил бы вам боли…  
— Вы очень хороший человек, Джеймс, — Хамфри произнёс это едва слышно.  
— Просто ты на самом деле очень мне нравишься, — с жаром ответил Джим.  
Наступила новая долгая пауза.  
«Всё, кажется, больше из него пока ничего не вытянуть…»  
— Хамфри, скажите, а вы сейчас … видитесь с кем-нибудь?  
— Кажется, с вами — разве нет?  
Судя по голосу, Хамфри, наконец, снова улыбался. Джим повернулся к нему, но в комнате стало уже так темно, что он видел только тень, чуть гуще окружающей тьмы. Джим едва улавливал тонкий аромат парфюма — другой, не тот, которым Эплби пользовался по будням, когда они встречались в министерском офисе. Он на ощупь протянул руку и приобнял Хамфри за плечи.  
— Джим…  
У того по коже пробежали мурашки — Хамфри впервые назвал его так.  
Едва различимый силуэт наклонился ближе. В следующее мгновение Хамфри аккуратно положил руку ему на колено.  
— Не возражаешь?  
— Ну что ты, пожалуйста, — великодушно разрешил Джим. Потом взял его за подбородок и поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.

Время будто приостановило свой ход. Джиму стало совсем-совсем хорошо. Как же им всё-таки повезло найти друг друга… и каким Хамфри, оказывается, может быть славным, если только узнать его получше.  
Губы у него были очень сухие, скорее твёрдые, нежели податливые, и очень тёплые…  
Теперь у Джима были все доказательства того, что происходящее реально, а не снится ему в жарком зале театра «Олд Вик» во время скучной пьесы: он ощущал горячее дыхание Хамфри, его плечо под своей ладонью, его руку на своём колене, и вес его тела — в общем, его несомненное присутствие.

Несколько головокружительных минут спустя Хамфри подался назад.  
Джим перевёл дыхание и громко прошептал:  
— Ради этого стоило слинять из театра.  
— Приятно слышать, — в голосе Хамфри появились насмешливые, но одновременно и нежные нотки: — Ну, а теперь тебе, вероятно, пора домой? К десятку красных кейсов, недописанной речи и прочей министерской чепухе… Или хочешь подняться со мной в спальню?  
— Да-да, конечно, — оживился Джим.  
Честно говоря, после двухмесячного предвкушения их первого свидания, он не особенно рассчитывал на скорое развитие событий… так что это стало приятным сюрпризом.

В темноте гостиной он снова налетел на предмет мебели: теперь — на плетёное кресло. Произошло то же самое, что и в прошлый раз: он вполголоса выругался, Хамфри издал сдавленный смешок. И взял его под руку, чтобы помочь безопасно миновать все возможные препятствия на их пути.


End file.
